


Rainy day errands

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fuuka is helpless for Aki, they might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuuka has a difficult time speaking to her crush. She also has a difficult time acknowledging she has a crush.





	Rainy day errands

**Author's Note:**

> A short, little one-shot for my semi-crackship! I'm realllyyyy bad at writing Akihiko (he is my favorite character of all time, which makes it even more unfortunate) so he may be a bit ooc.

“Oh, Senpai!”

Fuuka jumped off the couch, her laptop bouncing as she did. Akihiko closed the dorm’s door behind him, weary from the run he had just endured. Not to mention he was soaked- Fuuka thought it was ridiculous he went out to train during a  _ typhoon.  _

She approached him a bit slowly, not wanting to pester him, especially after training. The navigator had already asked everybody about their medicine stocks, along with equipment. Her list of things she needed to purchase was short, but she was in charge of supplies when Makoto was sick with a fever. She took great responsibility in her task, ensuring that she had asked everyone if they needed a weapon replaced, or a few more Patra gems. 

“Hi, Yamagishi,” Akihiko reached into his bag for a towel to dry his dripping hair. His breathing was still somewhat uneven, his words spoken as a staccato. 

Fuuka wringing her hands behind her back, in an attempt to distract herself from the overwhelming intimidation that came over her whenever she conversed with Akihiko.

“I was going to go to replenish our equipment tomorrow, if the rain lets up a little. Kirijo-senpai put me up to it.” She looked down at the ground, her mind fumbling with confusing when her ears started to grow hot. “So uh...do you need new gloves or anything of the sort? Now that I think about it… would I be bothering Kurosawa-san if i-”

Her sentence was cut off when she peeked up to see Akihiko with an incredulous look on his face. Fuuka immediately stood up straight, fretting that she seems rude when she was avoiding eye contact. She didn’t want to seem rude at all- it was because every time she looked at Senpai her face grew red and her heart started to beat fast and she didn’t have a clue why. All she was aware of now is that she upset her Senpai and she felt guilty. The guilt worsened when she realized she had been too lost in her troubles and that the situation had become awkward.

“Senpai- i’m sorry.” Fuuka murmured, wincing slightly as she looked directly at his face to avoid repeating her mistake, but his face twisted into an odd mix of concern and confusion.

“What are you apologizing about? Akihiko adjusted his bag his head slightly tilted to the side which reddened Fuuka’s face even more. “I just thought it was weird Mitsuru asked you to do something like that.”

_ Oh.  _ He didn’t think that she should be in charge of such an important task. It was understandable, considering Makoto had always been the one to generously provide weapons and healing items ever since he became leader. But for some reason, it stung a little, to Fuuka.

Akihiko stepped back a little once he saw her face became downcast- he must have messed up right there and he didn’t even catch it. “Hey, Yamagishi I didn’t mean it like that! I just thought with the storm and everything-” He cut himself off, not wanting to sound hypocritical. It  _ was  _ true he didn’t like the idea of Fuuka going out during a rainstorm for the sake of everyone else, but he had just ran ten kilometers while he was viciously doused in rain. 

The difference was that he ran for the sake of  _ himself.  _

Fuuka’s melancholy expression quickly shifted to something unreadable- there was definitely some worry peppered in there, though. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself during the typhoon either, Senpai. You’re probably going to wake up with a cold tomorrow, and then we’ll have  _ two  _ sick members.”

Akihiko folded his arms, a suggestion of an apologetic smile on his lips. “I can handle myself. But I'm going to go run errands with you tomorrow, Yamagishi. I don’t want you going by yourself.” 

Fuuka had to restrain herself with all of her might not to flush the shade of an Agilao. “I-I appreciate it, Senpai,” she didn’t even try to make a good excuse. “But my u-umbrella can only fit one.” 

Akihiko gave the navigator a soft pat on her head, beginning to head towards the stairs. “We’re just going to have to make it fit, then!”

He had left Fuuka on the ground, a critical hit right to her heart. 


End file.
